Red string of what?
by AkashiFuyu4
Summary: Furihata has been able to see the red string of fate since he hit the age of 13, he's 16 now. Will Furihata ever find his fated one? And what about his friends? Will he ever be able to discreetly help their relationships progress? rating may change and the characters might be OOC as this is my first fanfic I've done for Kuroko no Basuke. Also multiple pairings!
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

Furihata has been able to see the red string of fate since he hit the age of 13, he's 16 now. So that's 3 years he's been able to see the red string, 3 years he's been able to see who is fated together but not once in those 3 years has he seen who was at the other end of the red string that was connected to him. Though during those 3 years Furihata has learned to ignore the red string of fate, that way he wouldn't accidentally tell anyone about his so called '_gift_' and who their fated person is, the reason behind this is because of a certain incident that happened soon after he realized he could see the red string of fate, Furihata almost revealed it at home when he saw that his parents weren't connected by the red string of fate.

Though later that night he had a dream which showed an elegant woman dressed in a long white gown standing by a lake, back towards him, so he never saw her face but when she spoke, Furihata heard her loud and clear and the words she spoke still ring in his mind till this very day_ "reveal who is fated to whom and they shall never be together, one will cease to exist in this world and the other shall never love again."_ That was why Furihata got so scared when meeting new people, and why he is so jumpy and gets scared easily, because if he was to make a slip up and reveal it on accident, not that he would in the first place but he didn't want to be the reason why that person will never find happiness and he didn't want to risk it.

By the time Furihata had reached his first year of high school he completely disregarded the red string of fate, that was until he joined the basketball team, and met two peculiar 1st years, they were peculiar because one boy was 190cm tall and had unusual hair which consisted of two different colours, the other boy though had an even more unusual hair colour, a light baby blue, and the fact that he had a very weak presence. But there was something that made them even more peculiar they were connected by the red string of fate, which they didn't know of course and Furihata was of course not going to tell them, though he'd read somewhere about the red string of fate that not all fated people have actually meet and go their whole lives without meeting. That's why he was caught off guard, this was the first time he's known two people connected together, he's seen strangers connected together, but they were strangers and he didn't particularly care about them.

During the first year was a quiet one for Furihata, even though he was on the basketball team he never went to the official matches he was too busy training and trying his best to get better at basketball that way he won't be a disappointment on the court. Aida riko, who was also known as the coach, didn't particularly have a problem with Furihata's choice much to his relief, though he still attended all the practices and every time he went, he saw how Kagami and Kuroko interacted and on multiple occasions he just wanted to scream at them _'just kiss or start dating already!'_ But he managed to stop himself before he did.

Let's just say that Furihatas first year of high school was a tad but unusual and Furihata only hopes that his second year of high school isn't as unusual, though the rumor of a group of 7 _'mysterious'_ new students that'll be attending the very same school he attends floating around, Furihata didn't quite count on his second year being any less unusual.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I got this idea when I saw a small comic where kise could see the red string of fate, and I kind of just went with the flow. I also want to say that the school is seirin but there is no GoM, I'll hopefully explain it in the next chapter or later chapters [if I plan that far..] oh another important thing.. This is an Akafuri fanfic! There will be multiple other pairings as well though and the rating I have no idea I'll go G for now. Oh and please excuse my horrible horrible grammar, I like writing but my grammar is shit but oh well :P Until chapter 1~ wait this can be considered a prologue right?  
reviews would be nice because I'd like to see how I did ^^ thankyouuu~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Also at the end of the chapter there is an authors note, I know it's kinda long but it's all really important so if you could all possibly read it that'd be great :3 well onto chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no basket/basuke or the characters! I wish I did though ;-;**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

"Hata-kun" Furihata heard a distant voice but ignored it, "urihata-kun" again he heard the voice, it was clearer than last time and he had a hard time registering why he even heard the voice in the first place, he was trying to sleep "Furihata-kun!" This time the voice was loud and clear jolting Furihata awake and thus making him realize he was sleeping in class, "Furihata-kun it's the first day back you shouldn't be sleeping!" His new home room teacher scolded him "though I understand that everyone is still in holiday mode, but I won't tolerate anyone sleeping in my class, are we clear?" She finished and nodded her head approvingly when she got a chorus of 'yeses' in response.

"Now, I know you've all heard rumors that there will be 7 new students, well we are lucky enough to have 2 of the 7 new students coming into our class!" The home room teacher continued excitedly and before any questions were asked about the 2 new students there was a knock at the door. Miss Yashiro walked towards the door and opened it to reveal 2 very tall teens "Ah, you must be the new students! Welcome to our class! Please come on in and introduce yourself" she said stepping back to let them in, the classroom was so silent you could hear a pin drop though Furihata didn't have as much interest in the new students like the rest of the class, he was tired and wanted some rest but that looked liked that wouldn't be happening because almost every single girl in the class started swooning over the new students, especially one in particular.

Looking up Furihata took in the looks of the 2 new students, both were tall, the taller of the two, possibly about 192 cm, had tan skin and short dark blue hair with a scowl that almost looked permanent on his face and the shorter one had paler skin than the other and golden blonde hair with a blue earring in one ear and a grin plastered on his face. It wasn't hard to pick which one the girls were swooning for, "Alright class! Settle down and let them introduce themselves" Miss Yashiro spoke "My name's Aomine Daiki, that's all you really need to know" the tanned one said in a non amused voice which earns him a jab in the ribs from the blonde next to him. "My names Kise Ryouta!~ nice to meet you all and I hope we can get along!" The blonde one spoke in a very enthusiastic voice, which Furihata thought that hearing the cheery voice for too long would give him a headache, as always with every new student, they were bombarded with questions though all of them were directed towards the one known as Kise and all the questions were from the girls of the room. "Kise-kun are you a model?" "Kise-kun are you single?" "Would you like to hang out with us at lunch Kise-kun?" The list of questions went on and Kise started to feel uneasy with the amount of questions, though he has experienced it many times he could just never get used to it.

"Stop with all your nagging will ya? You're going to give me a headache!" Aomine spoke with a gruff voice causing all the girls in the room to quieten immediately, "Aominecchi! that's rude! They were just curious" "well they can ask later, it's too early in the morning to be this loud" Aomine retorted, Furihata who didn't show much care to the new students had to agree with the one known as Aomine, it was too early in the morning. "O-ok, now that everyone's quieten down, why don't you take your seats in front of.." As Miss Yashiro scanned the room for some unoccupied seats and all the girls seemed to want to have Kise sit next to them.

"Ah, Aomine-kun you can sit in front of Kagami-kun and Kise-Kun in front of Furihata-kun, could you please raise your hands Kagami-kun and Furihata-kun?" Sighing to himself, Furihata raised his hand, realizing he wouldn't be getting his quiet morning like he'd hope, Aomine moved to sit in front of Kagami who was sitting next to the window 2nd row from the back and Kise sat down in front of Furihata who was in the seat next to Kagami. "Ok, now that everyone is settled, I'd like to discuss what we'll be doing for the rest if the lesson. If you'd all get out your Maths textbooks and read pg74 a-" a knock at the door interrupted Miss Yashiro, sighing she walked over to the door "just read till I get back" she instructed as she walked out and closed the door to have a conversation with whoever interrupted her.

But of course once the teacher leaves the room, conversations break out but no one dared to leave their seats. Furihata took this chance to rest a bit, but shortly after putting his head to the table to relax, "Oi Furihata" Kagami tried getting his attention but when Furihata ignored him he felt a constant jabbing on his sides, groaning in frustration he lifted his head "what do you want Kagami-kun?" He asked trying not to sound to annoyed, "you're coming to basketball practice after school right?" Furihata just looked at Kagami like he had just seen him grow another head or something "what's with that question? Of course I'm going to practice" Kagami nodding his head at the response "just double checking." With that Kagami was about to go start the set work and Furihata was about to go back to trying to have a rest, though someone with an overly enthusiastic voice who had 'accidentally' overheard them decided to have his input "wait! You guys play basketball?!"

Turning around on his chair so Kise was facing both Kagami and Furihata, "yeah we do, why do you ask?" Kagami answered "that's awesome! Ne ne Aominecchi!~ this school has a basketball club! We should join!" Kise spoke enthusiastically while poking Aomine on the side. Grunting Aomine acknowledged the fact if he didn't respond to Kise he'd get more irritating, "Kise, what are you babbling on about so early in the morning?" Aomine who was clearly annoyed and Kise who feigned a look of hurt, "Aominecchi weren't you listening? This school has a basketball club and I was saying how we should join!" Kise explained an by that point Aomine was all ears "Kise you had me at the word basketball."

"Such an Aominecchi response" Kise chuckled to himself, turning back to Kagami who was giving them a strange look "Kagami-kun we were wondering if we could join this schools basketball club?" Kise asked Kagami politely who still was staring strangely, unsure if he should let these goons join, he figured they'd find out how to join either way "I guess it's ok, you just have to talk to the coach, we've got practice this afternoon in the gym, wait do you two know how to play?" Pausing for their answer and sighed with relief when they both nodded, "good, well like I said, just come to practice after school and coach will sort everything out" and just when Kagami thought he'd be able to start his work, another question was asked "what position do you play?" Though this time it was Aomine asking "uh, I play power forward" Kagami purposely excluded the fact he was the ace, he didn't want to seem like he was bragging "hmm not bad, not bad at all" Aomine nodded in response "and what about him over there?" He said while pointing at Furihata "ah, his name was Furihata right? um Furihata-kun?" Kise asked but when he saw no response he asked again.

"Furihata-kun?" This time Kise got a response, but not a happy one, Furihata who was still trying to rest looked up glaring at whoever interrupted his rest. Kise looked a little frightened at the look and Kagami sighed knowing that it wasn't going to end well if they kept pestering Furihata so he answered for him "Furihata plays point guard."

Kagami knew that when Furihata wanted some peace and quiet it's best to let him have it, school was probably the only place he was allowed to have it because Furihata didn't have the best of conditions at home lately. Furihata noticed this and gave a nod of thanks in Kagami's direction as he put his head back on the desk to rest, but Furihata failed to notice the stares from Kise and Aomine and the fact he was about to become team mates with another pair connected by the red string of fate.

* * *

**A/N: also sorry if Furihata seems ooc, but I just picture him as one of those people who're grumpy when they don't get enough sleep XD. ok I know they're in Japan, but I'm not Japanese and I don't know how the school system works, so I'm going to base it kind of like my school system [Which is in Australia] I'd have researched about the Japanese school system but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible because I've taken so long to do so.**

**And about that school has started for me and every day I'm getting a shitload of homework everyday and I also have a part time job so I'm fairly busy, I write when I can and I'll try and update at least once a month if not more!**

**And I was shocked by how many people commented, followed, favourited! (Made up a word, woo) THANK YOU ALL! Because of the lovely responses I tried to get it done as quick as I could! Oh and btw mind my horrible grammar like I said in the prologue, love writing but I have horrible grammar :') till chapter 2!~**

**also reviews would be great because I like to see how I'm going! :D and some of the reviews I got made me have to think ahead and plan a few things out so it would make sense :P I really appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with chapter 2 everyone! thank you all to those who've reviewed, favourite, followed. I really appreciated it! :)  
(oh and I usually write a few things in the authors note after the chapters and they are sort of important so please give it a read)  
**

******Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no basket/basuke or the characters! I wish I did though ;-;**  


* * *

-Chapter 2-

The first session had ended and there was a short transition before the next session started, Furihata had left for the bathroom, Kise was surrounded by the girls of the class getting bombarded with questions a few of them went to Aomine, other than that he sat there annoyed because he wanted to talk to Kise. Kagami just sat there still staring at the open Math's textbook in front of him not understanding any of it, so turning to the only person who could possibly help he turned to the person seated behind him. "Hey Kuroko, do you get any of these questions?" Kuroko who was reading a book looked up when he heard his name to see Kagami facing him "I'm sorry Kagami-kun I only understand a few of these questions, if you need help your best chance is to ask Izuki-kun or should I ask coach to start preparing the Bakagami tutoring sessions?"

shouted because he was in a classroom when he remembered what Kuroko had just called him. "Why not? I'm only saying the truth" Kuroko responded somewhat unemotionally but if you knew Kuroko as well as Kagami did you could sense the hint of humour in Kurokos voice, Kagami sighed as he turned back to his textbook he might actually have to ask his senpais for their help again. Shaking his head he tried to work out the questions but no matter what he just couldn't understand them, he massaged his temples as he tried to think of a better way to handle the 'horrifying' predicament he was in when he heard a muttered "Bakagami" from behind him "Kurokooo! Just help me please I don't want to go through that torture again" Kagami whined.

While Kagami was trying to convince Kuroko to help him he failed to realize he had caught the attention of Aomine who was giving him a strange look because Kagami was talking to no one, but before he could ask the bell went signalling the next session was about to commence and by then Furihata had returned from the bathroom looking more awake than he did during first session.

It was the end of the day and Furihata was thankful for that, now he can go to basketball practice which for some odd reason relaxes him, soothes him of all this problems, usually he'd walk there quietly by himself but he's got Kagami and Kuroko with him and 2 extra followers. Those two extra followers happen to be Kise and Aomine, who were quietly chatting between themselves about something irrelevant so Furihata had tuned them out as they all made their way to the gym. When they all got there they saw they were the last ones to arrive and the everyone else was practicing, "Kagami! Kuroko! Furihata! Why are you late!?" Yelled an angry Riko from the other side of the gym "Sorry coach! But we have some guests!" Kagami shouted back, and with that statement everyone stopped practice to turn to face them as the coach made her way over to them.

"Guests? What are you talking about Bakagami!" Aida said while crossing her arms which earns a 'hey!' from Kagami "I believe we're the 'guests'" Kise said stepping out from behind Kagami with Aomine next to him, Aida just stared at the 2 boys who were suddenly in her line of vision. "Ah! You're- wait who are you?" The coach asked, everyone swear dropped at the coaches bluntness. "I'm Kise Ryouta" Kise said pointing to himself "this is Aomine Daiki" while pointing at Aomine "and we were wondering if we can join the basketball club" he finished while no longer pointing at Aomine, the coach pondered on whether they should join and thought that there should be no problems "alright, here's a form fill it out and hand it back to me, but I'll only accept it on Monday morning, since it's only Wednesday you've got a few days" the coach explained while the members of the basketball team were trying hard to not laugh as the new comers had no idea what was in store for them.

Unluckily for them coach heard them "Triple training schedule for you all!" All the members groaned while Aida had a victorious smirk plastered on her face, "as for the late comers" Aida said while eyeing Kagami, Kuroko and Furihata "quadruple training schedule for you!" The 3 just stood there gaping at the coach "are you serious?! We were late because these guys made us wait!" Kagami exclaimed trying to lessen the already rigorous training schedule, Furihata was nodding along with Kagami "don't care" was all coach had to say "but-" Kagami stopped mid-sentence when he got a look from coach that dared him just to say another word and he'll regret it. A sudden voice interrupted their one sided argument "U-um, you said 3 names of who we late, who is Kuroko?" "I'm Kuroko" a monotone voice responded to Kise question, who was now resembling a deer in headlights along with Aomine as a 'sudden' new figure appeared.

"AHH! How long have you been there!?" Aomine screeched while pointing a finger at Kuroko, "I've been here the entire time" Kuroko answered with his usual emotionless face, he was used to this after all "w-wait by whole time what do you mean?" Kise butted in "since this morning, we are in the same class after all" Kuroko explained. As this was going on all the members and even the coach were trying not to laugh to loudly but considering the reaction from Aomine and Kise, how could the not laugh? "Wait, were you the one who Kagami was talking to at the start of the class?" Aomine asked starting to put a few things together "yes that was me, Bakagami needed help with some Math's work" Kuroko explained which earned a 'I am not a Bakagami!' From Kagami, "ah does Kagami need some help with some Math's homework? I can help if you want?" Izuki asked "eh! No thank you! No more study sessions please!" Kagami exclaimed taking a small step back.

Kise and Aomine had a quick glance with each other with a questioning look between the interaction of the club members, "Anyways we're getting side tracked, can you two play basketball?" A new voice came along which belonged to Hyuuga, it quieten down almost immediately as everyone was waiting for their response to which Aomine answered "well obviously, otherwise we wouldn't have wanted to join" though he response was a little rough which got him a slap on the shoulder from Kise. "Ah! Aomine what about the others! We have to bring them here so they can join!" Kise exclaimed in excitement and as if he was actually heard by the others 3 new people walked in while creating a ruckus "Shin-chan I told you I knew where I was going!" One stated almost as cheerfully as Kise and the one he was speaking to only responded with a "hmpf" "now now, no need to argue we managed to get here" the third person reasoned.

"Speak of the devil" Kise said causing the 3 people to walk in to look towards where everyone else is "Ah it's Kise and Aomine! So mean guys, you don't even text me to tell me that you guys were here and that there was a basketball club at the school no less!" The shortest of the 3 whined as he and the others walked up to stand next to Aomine and Kise. "Is it me or are they all a bunch of weirdoes?" Furihata whispered to Kagami who was still next to him, who in response just shrugged his shoulders "dunno." The two just stood there watching the new students interact with each other and after an intervention from coach when she asked who the heck they were, they found out the shortest one with black hair is called Takao Kazunari, the second tallest with his hair covering one of his eyes was Himuro Tatsuya and finally the tallest one who had green hair and the one Takao called 'shin-chan' was called Midorima Shintaro.

"So you guys also joining!?" Kise said excitedly "obviously I am!" Takao exclaimed with Himuro nodding in agreement, "what about you?" Aomine asked Midorima "well I guess if Takao's joining, I might as well" Midorima spoke while adjusting his glasses. "Yay! Now the only ones left are Akashicchi and Murisakicchi!" Kise exclaimed excitedly. Furihata whose patience was starting to wear thin and just wanted the ruckus to settle down so he can go practice decided to go grab a basketball to begin practice shooting, that was until Kuroko spoke with interest to what the one known as Takao just said. "Excuse me but did you just say Akashi?" Almost all the new members looked like they jumped a few feet in the air at Kurokos 'surprise' appearance though Takao was unfazed by the whole ordeal and answered as though there was nothing wrong.

"Yeah he's one of the new students like us" "ah I see" "why? do you know him or something?" Kise asked after recovering from the shock "I guess you could say it's something like that" Kuroko answered and somewhat disappeared from their line of sight to where the basketballs were to practice his dribbling to avoid any more questions, Kagami and Furihata sighed at Kurokos way to answer questions but not actually giving much of an answer. Kagami walked over to Kuroko to begin practice as well but Furihata had a feeling he should ask more about this 'Akashi' person, it was strange as not once is he really interested in other people unless it's absolutely needed so he couldn't help but asking "who is Akashi?" And all he got was a cheeky grin from Takao, who like Kuroko answers a question without actually giving a proper answer when all he said was "you'll know who he is when you meet him."

* * *

**A/N: ok like I said in the last chapter I have no clue on how Japanese school systems work so yeah sorry about that :P **

**also in my story Kagami and Himuro are _not_ brothers in this (well obviously not blood related but hopefully you get what I mean) feeling the need to underline that so people don't ask. Ahh slowly starting to introduce the characters and once everyone's introduced I will be able to get the story on the track that I want it to go. :D**

**I'd like to thank everyone for being patient with this story, as I said in the last chapter I maybe only able to update once a month and i am currently so busy with school and tafe work that I'm honestly surprised I managed to update :')**

**so until next month (if I'm lucky hopefully sooner but no promises!)**

**oh and i forgot to mention i apologize for my bad grammar said this in the previous chapters that im horrible at grammar :') but if you see an improvement reviews would be great to tell me so _not that there might be :P _but just reviews in general mean a lot to me as it means people actually like this story so that gives me encouragement to continue :D**


End file.
